The present invention relates to an audio device equipped with a signal processing circuit that transmits the audio signal of the L channel and R channel.
When a current flows inside a circuit, an electromagnetic field is generated having a strength proportional to the current. The electromagnetic field produces a force on nearby magnetic substances, and a current in nearby conductors. In electrical circuits for audio devices such as pre-amps and the like that perform signal processing such as signal amplification and the like, even an electrical circuit containing only a single circuit pattern on a circuit board, the flow of current can produce complex interferences which can produce distortion of the audio signal. Large electromagnetic fields are generated in the vicinity of the power transformer and choke coil, and other components, that make up the power supply for the audio device.
In the prior art, there have been schemes for the layout of circuit patterns and the layout of the electronic parts in ways to attempt to avoid the negative impact of electromagnetic fields.
Referring to FIG. 1, for blocking the power source part and the amplifier parts, the power source part and the amplifier parts for the L, R (left and right) channels are each blocked and laid out in a plane inside a generic six-sided case body 1. Legs 2 for supporting are attached to the four corners of the bottom surface. With this construction, it is difficult to prevent interference among the power source part and amplifier parts.
A further possibility is to have separate cases for the power source and each amplifier and to integrate these into a single unit. Referring to FIG. 2, a case unit 11 houses the amplifier parts for one of the L and R channels. A case unit 12 houses the amplifier parts for the other of the L and R channels. Case units 11 and 12 are attached spaced apart on one side of a case unit 10 that houses the power source part. Legs 13 for supporting are attached as in the prior art to the four corners of the bottom surface portion. The bottom surface portion includes the bottom surfaces of case unit 10 and case unit 12, which house the power source part and the lower R channel, respectively. In this device, the amplifier 11 is cantilevered, but the amplifier 12 is supported on a supporting surface by legs 13 However, there are problems with this construction. Physical disturbances such as mechanical vibrations and the like may be transmitted from the case unit 10 to both case units 11 and 12 by the direct mounting of these case units on case unit 10. However, since case unit 11 is cantilevered, and case unit 12 is directly supported on a supporting surface, a substantial difference exists in the transmission of vibration to the two case units. That is, vibration is damped by the mass of the relatively heavy components in case unit 10, thereby reducing the transmission of vibration to the cantilevered amplifier 11. However, vibration is directly applied from the legs 13 to the amplifier 12, without damping by the mass of case unit 10. The vibrations may be transmitted to the amplifier parts that are the transmission paths for the audio signal. The impact of disturbances and the like is not balanced between the amplifier parts of the L and R channels. That is, case unit 11 is cantilevered on case unit 10, whereas case unit 12 is at least partly supported on legs 13. Consequently, vibrations tend to act differently on case units 11 and 12. This is not ideal.
The amplifier parts for the L and R channels are attached in a separated condition to a power source part onto which a means for support is attached. However, the amplifier parts for the L and R channels are generally not both supported independently on a supporting surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide and audio amplifier which avoids interference from the transmission of vibration to its L and R channel amplifiers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an audio amplifier in which only the power source part is directly supported on a supporting surface. The L and R amplifier parts are both cantilevered from the power source part to take advantage of the damping of mechanical vibration occurring in the relatively massive components of the power source part.
It is a further object of the invention to provide and audio amplifier having roughly equal transmission of vibration to its L and R amplifier parts. This is accomplished by cantilevering separate cases for the L and R amplifier parts to the side of the power source part. Only the power source part is supported on a supporting surface. The relatively massive power source part damps vibrations from the supporting surface, thus reducing the transmission of vibration to the L and R amplifier parts.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an audio device in which the impact of mechanical disturbances on the amplifier parts for the L and R channels is reduced by cantilevering the cases for the L and R channels, spaced apart, to the case for the power supply. Only the relatively massive power supply is directly supported on a supporting surface. Independent support on the supporting surface of the signal processing parts of the L and R channel is omitted.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided an audio device, comprising: a power source part that houses power source components, an L channel signal processing part and an R channel signal processing part that transmit and process audio signals of L channel and R channel, the L and R channel signal processing parts being housed in separate case units independent from each other, cases of the L channel and R channel signal processing parts are attached, spaced apart, to the power source part, means for supporting the audio device on a supporting surface, and only said power source part is directly supported by the means for supporting on a supporting surface, while the L channel and said R channel signal processing parts are supported cantilevered on the power source part, whereby transmission of vibration to the L channel and the R channel signal processing parts is substantially reduced.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.